Cauchemar
by Croque-mots
Summary: C'est bien connu, nous appliquons en rêve se que nous vivons dans la réalité. Mais un médecin urgentiste, en plus de ses heurs de travail fatigante, peu-t-il réellement dormir sur ses deux oreilles avec se qu'il voit et entend chaque jour ? Pas toujours malheureusement...


_Un crissement de pneu retentit, cascadant dans ses oreilles comme le seul et unique son présent dans l'univers._

 _Se bruit lointain fut rapidement suivie par les hurlement de la foule en panique. Les femmes hurles, les bébés pleurent, les hommes se rus sur le corps de sont ami, de sont amour, de sont amant._

 _La déformation sur la voiture semble vraiment profonde. Cabossé. La tôle d'aluminium froissé semblant le narguer en lui disant:_

 _ **"Ta vu se que j'ai fait a ton petit-ami ? Sa ma plus de rencontré sa tête contre mon par-choque."**_

 _Aucun bruit. Aucun son. Aucun murmure. Aucun hurlement ne l'atteint._

 _Un homme, plus petit, moins développer, mais avec un air lui ressemblent un tant soit peu: le regard dur, les traits du visage sérieux, une voix (qu'il était sur de ne toujours pas capté) froide et rigide._

 _Un bourdonnement d'abord, presque sourd. Puis sa s'intensifie, devient plus claire, les questions se succède sans qu'il est le temps d'y répondre._

 _ **-Quel est le nom de votre ami ?**_

 _Le temps que la réponse se forme dans sa tête que l'homme face a lui était déjà sur autre chose. Une femme approche avec une bouteille d'eau et là lui tend pour se remettre les idées en place. Un deuxième homme, encore plus petit que le premier s'approche et propose sont aide, vite refusé par la femme. Les personnes se rapproche de lui, lui bloque la vue et l'empêche de voir son âme soeur._

 _ **-Comment s'appelle votre ami ?**_

 _La question reviens, posé par la femme et avant même qu'il n'est pu y réfléchir correctement, avec toute sont éducation, la réponse sorti d'elle même:_

 _ **-Mon petit-ami s'appelle Takao.**_

 _Les regards des hommes se font dégoûté tendit que celui de la femme se fait étrangement... Amusé ?_

 _ **-TENSION À 9/10 ONT LE PERD ONT LE PERD !**_

-SHIN-CHAN RÉVEILLE TOI !

Le dit Shin-chan ouvris en grand les yeux d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Débita le protagoniste du cauchemar

-Tu fesais un mauvais rêve, tu en fait de plus en plus ces temps-ci, il c'est passé quelque chose au travail ? Lui demanda son compagnon

-Hum… Non… Enfin… Juste-juste un accident i jours... Une-une femme traversait la route et c'est faite percuté par une voiture... Si-si tu avais vu le regard de son mari... Lui répondit-il en bégayant un peu. Il avait l'air tellement dévasté, la femme est arrivé et est morte au bloc... Si tu savais, j'ai rien pu faire ! J'ai rien pu faire ! Fini-t-il en criant

-Chuuuuuut, Shin-chan. Du calme... C'est fini, c'est fini... Lui murmura-t-il doucement en le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant. Je suis là, tout va bien.

-Mais-mais...! Sa phrase mourus dans un sanglot étouffer qu'il ne pu contenir plus longtemps, et finalement, éclata en pleur.

Takao le berça pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne se calme suffisamment pour pouvoir a nouveau parlé sans avoir envie de vomir.

-Shin-chan, se n'est rien, tu ne les connaissait même pas. Essaya de le rassurer le brun

-Hic ! Tu sait... Han ! Se qu'il ma dit... Kof Kof [1] quand je lui ait dit pour sa femme ? Hic ! Lui demanda tant bien que mal Midorima.

-Non je ne sais pas, mais dit moi, s'il-te-plaît. Lui répondit l'autre

-Il ma demandé si j'étais marié...

-Et tu lui a répondu quoi ? Lui demanda inquiet Kazunari

-Je lui est dit que oui...

Malgré lui, cette réponse lui réchauffa le coeur. Jamais son Shin-chan n'avais confié cela a quiconque, hormis ses anciens coéquipiers de collège et de lycée présent au mariage se jour là. Mais la culpabilité de se sentiment vient vite prendre place et il se fit la réflexion que pensé a ça dans un moment pareil étais vraiment égoïste et mal vu.

-Et il ta dit autre chose ? Lui demanda prudemment Takao

-Il ma demandé comment je réagirait si j'étais à sa place ! Lui cria le vert avant de fondre en larme a nouveau.

-Chuuuuuut Shin-chan je suis là, je ne m'en irai pas. Lui assura son mari

-Si tu savais ! A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je te vois toi allongé sur la route ! Explosa de plus belle l'ancien shooter.

-Shin-chan sa ne sert a rien de pensé a sa ! Lui assura Takao d'une voix sur, bien plus ferme que lorsqu'il avais essayé la manière douce.

-Mais-mais... ! Essaya de lui répondre Shintarou

-Pas de "mais" ! Cria le brun. Regarde moi Shin-chan. Lui ordonna Takao en essayant de se dégagé de l'emprise du plus grand. Amour, regarde moi. Lui Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Timidement, Midorima desserra sa prise et remonta son regard pour plongé dans les yeux orageux d'une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.

-Jamais, tu m'entend bien ? JAMAIS je ne te laisserais tombé, tu m'est bien trop précieux pour que j'ai une quelconque envie de mourir. Lui certifia Takao.

-Tu a raison mais- Hic ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le vert avais une voix suraiguë.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le jure. Et puis tu sais bien que tout tes bistouris me font peur... Lui répondit tout de même le plus calme des deux.

-Je ne veut pas te voir sur la liste des patients à opéré ! Toi aussi tu m'entend !? Hurla le médecin.

-Promis chéri... Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Takao le berça pendant un petit moment encore avant qu'ils ne s'endorment en même temps, enlacés et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.


End file.
